Harry Potter et la Colonie des Sang-Mêlé partie 1
by beatdb2004
Summary: Les vacances d'Harry Potter s'avèrent plutôt mauvaises... mais la Colonie est bien plus belle et luxueuse qu'il pensait. mais Voldemort s'est allié à Cronos. Mauvaise chose, très mauvaise chose. Et l'amour là-dedans? Qu'est-ce qu'Aphrodite à encore fait? Draco et Harry ensemble? Un été plein de rebondissement s'annonce! HPDM/PPHG/PJAC
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde!**

 **Disclaimer: L'univers d'HP est à J.K. Rowling et l'univers de Percy Jackson à Rick Riordan. L'histoire m'appartient par contre :))**

 **Je suis ici pour un crossover entre l'univers d'Harry Potter et de Percy Jackson. J'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne idée. L'histoire se passe dans «Le Sort du Titan» et «Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé» ce qui fait qu'Harry a deux ans de plus que Percy.**

 **SPOILER Percy Jackson 1,2,3 et Harry Potter 1,2,3,4,5,6.**

 **Drarry! Oui je sais je n'ai pas pu résister.**

 **Pansmione! Ça n'ont plus je n'ai pas pu résister. :)))**

 **Ne tient pas compte de la fuite de Nico Di Angelo!**

 **Je tiens à vous dire que je suis québécoise donc il y a peut-être des mots incompréhensibles.**

 **Désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes...**

 **Reviews?**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Béatrice xxx**

Quitter Poudlard. Super… À cause de MONSIEUR Voldemerde, on doit quitter Poudlard pour aller à la Colonie des Sang-Mêlé aux U.S.A. Seule les 6 ème années doivent y aller, avec Rogue, Mac Go et Lupin comme adultes accompagnateurs. Je suis quand même content, sauf ce qui en est pour Rogue évidemment. Là-bas, il n'y que ça des sang-mêlé. Sang-mêlé de quoi? Non pas de sorcier mais de dieux. Des dieux grecs. De VRAIS combattants.

Le voyage en train est assez long mais ce n'est rien comparé à celui en avion. Les sorciers comme moi, qui ont été élevé avec des Moldus, doivent être jumelé à ceux qui n'avent aucune idée de ce qu'est un avion. Et bien évidemment, moi et ma magnifique chance avons été jumelé à Malefoy fils. Bordel de merde. Pour me rendre la vie facile, ils m'ont mis à l'avant de l'avion, vous savez à côté des chiottes. Oui, la place qui put oui. Connards.

Resté coincé 7h. Avec Draco Malefoy dans un avion est l'équivalent d'aller dans le Labyrinthe de Dédale. Vous voyez le genre? Le style de truc hyper suicidaire. À ne pas reproduire à la maison. Si je l'entends encore râler sur la température, sur les conditions de voyages, sur la bouffe, sur moi, sur mes amis, je vous jure je me livre vivant au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais dans un sens il est mignon quand il fait ça… Quoi? Non, je n'ai rien dit. Absolument rien. Rien. Nada. Anyways, j'ai survécu, c'est déjà une bonne nouvelle.

La colline à l'air d'un coin perdu au milieu de nulle part. À date de super vacances s'annoncent! Je suis sarcastique bien sur… Nous gravissons la colline. Avec le décalage horaire et les stupides cauchemars donc je suis victime, j'arrive en haut complètement crevé. Un centaure nous accueille.

\- Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Je m'appelle Chiron, bienvenue à la Colonie des Sang-Mêlé!

Plusieurs «Oh» et «Ouah» ont fusé. La colonie était énorme. Je remarque plusieurs bungalows disposé en «U». Il y avait également ce qui ressemblait à une arène et il y avait une forêt. Sa dépasse mes attentes.

\- Avant quoique ce soit, je vais vous faire part de l'histoire de la protection de la Colonie.

Hermione et Ron m'ont finalement rejoint. Je souris. Je me sens bien avec eux. Par contre ils se mettent l'un le plus éloigné de l'autre. Ils se sont disputer l'autre soir quand Hermione a, comme moi, dévoiler son homosexualité. D'ailleurs, elle sort avec Pansy Parkinson, qui est la raison pourquoi elle et Ron se sont disputés. Ron n'avait aucun problème avec le fait qu'Hermione aime les filles, non c'était Pansy le problème.

\- Tout à commencer lorsque Thalia, fille de Zeus essayait tant bien que mal d'atteindre la Colonie avec l'aide de Annabeth Chase et Luke Castellan, continua Chiron. Ils étaient poursuivis par des monstres mais Thalia, qui avait un courage légendaire comme son père avait sacrifié sa vie pour sauver celle de ses amis. Malheureusement, Thalia n'a pu survivre, alors Zeus l'a transformé en arbre, un arbre protecteur qui empêcherait que cette tragédie recommence.

Je trouvais franchement qu'il exagérait. J'avais perdu mon parrain, mon père et ma mère et ils ne se sont pas métamorphosés en arbre à ce que je sache. Certes, je comprends qu'elle était quand même la fille d'un dieu important.

\- Récemment, Luke Castellan c'est avérai de ne pas être de notre côté. Il a donc essayé d'empoisonné l'arbre de Thalia. Heureusement, Tyson, Annabeth Chase, Groover Underwood et Percy Jackson ont pu sauver à tant l'arbre ainsi que la Colonie au grand complet. À notre grand étonnement, le remède avait plus qu'agi sur l'arbre. Thalia, avait ressuscité.

\- Alors ce Percy Jackson doit être un grand héro! Lança ironiquement Malefoy. N'est pas Potter?

Je grogne. Je veux répliquer quelque chose mais une jeune fille blonde vient me couper.

\- Percy est loin d'être le seul héro de la quête. Il est même un peu stupide.

\- Hey! Réplique un garçon dans son dos.

\- Ferme-la Percy, je faisais une blague, cervelle d'algue. Je m'appelle Annabeth Chase, fille d'Athéna, dit-elle en s'adressant à nous.

Elle avait les yeux d'un bleu pétillant. Elle avait l'air très intelligent. Un peu comme Hermione.

\- Tu peux bien dire qu'on est tous stupide, répliqua le garçon de tout à l'heure, tu es la fille la plus intelligente du monde. Je suis Percy Jackson, fils de Poséidon.

Hermione se penche vers moi et me murmure à l'oreille :

\- Athéna, déesse de la sagesse, la stratégie guerrière et des arts. Poséidon, dieu des mers et des tremblements de terre. Il est l'un des trois grands.

Le fameux Percy, avait les cheveux bruns, presque noir et les yeux bleus mer.

\- Bon! Maintenant que vous connaissez un peu notre histoire, nous allons vous répartir dans les différents bungalows, dit Chiron.

Il sort une liste et comme Mc Go le faisait pour les premières années, il dit les noms des élèves qui doivent se présenter en avant. Cette fois par contre, nous ne sommes pas en ordre alphabétique. Ron passe donc dans les premiers.

\- Ronald Weasley

Mon ami s'élance vers l'avant en me jetant un regard.

\- Hum…je dirais Hermès. Annabeth Percy?

Les deux adolescents regardent Ron.

\- Ouais Hermès dit Annabeth.

\- Très bien mon jeune, c'est le bungalow 11.

Ron à l'air soulagé. Il me lance un grand sourire avant de rejoindre sa maison.

\- Draco Malefoy, poursuivi Chiron

Je me raidis alors que le blond s'avance à grand pas.

Chiron dit alors sans hésitation :

\- Arès.

\- Non le coupa Annabeth.

Elle réfléchit un instant.

\- Je dirais plus Hadès, Percy?

\- Yep! Répondit celui-ci

Le centaure regarda Malefoy quelques secondes.

\- Très bien, Hadès, bungalow 2.

Tout ce déroula comme ça. Chiron regardais la personne te essayait de deviner la maison à laquelle elle appartenait puis demandais conseille à Annabeth et Percy. Hermione s'en alla sans surprise dans le bungalow d'Athéna.

\- Harry Potter, dit Chiron

J'étais un des derniers. Malefoy m'observait. Il n'avait pas l'air ni en colère ni amuser ni rien de ses émotions de d'habitude. Il affichait plus de l'anxiété.

Chiron m'observa avant de dire

\- Je le mettrais avec Zeus.

\- On ne peut pas faire ça, dit Annabeth, Thalia n'est plus dans le bungalow et se ne serais pas sage de prendre sa maison alors qu'elle n'est même pas là.

Ils ne viennent pas de dire que Thalia était de retour à la colo?

\- Alors Poséidon avec moi, dit Percy.

La fille d'Athéna et le centaure réfléchirent un moment.

\- Ok M. Harry Potter, bungalow 3.

 **À suivre...**


	2. The match

**Hey!**

 **Disclaimer: L'univers d'Harry potter appartient à J.K. Rowling et celui de Percy Jackson à Rick Riordan.**

 **C'est la suite de ma fic! J'ai juste oublié de dire certaine chose dans le chapitre précédent:**

 **\- Hadès est le dieu des Enfers**

 **\- Arès est le dieu de la Guerre.**

 **IMPORTANT:**

 **Contient des spoilers d'Harry Potter 1,2,3,4,5,6,7**

 **Contient des spoilers de Percy Jackson 1,2,3,4**

 **L'histoire se déroule dans Harry Potter et le Prince de sang-Mêlé et Percy Jackson et la batail du Labyrinthe.**

 **Désoler pour mes fautes d'orthographe, si quelqu'un veut bien être mon correcteur, ce serait super!**

 **Reviews?**

 **Lets go!**

Draco Malfoy

Est-ce que Poséidon et Hadès étaient ennemis? Non, c'était Athéna et Poséidon qui ne s'aimaient pas beaucoup. Pourtant Percy et Annabeth ont l'air de bien s'entendre.

Je voudrais tellement effacer mon passé mais je ne peux oublier ce que j'ai fait. C'est ma faute si les Mangemort vont s'emparé de l'école bientôt. Je vous explique, comme mon parrain Rogue, je suis espion dans le camp de Dumbledore. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'avait alors demandé de tuer Dumbledore mais finalement, Bellatrix a tellement supplier que Voldemort ait cédé et lui a confié la mission. Il m'a alors demandé de trouver un moyen de faire entrer les Mangemort dans l'école. J'en ai parlé au directeur, celui-ci avait alors décidé… je vous laisse deviner la suite… Eh oui! Il a décidé d'aller à la colonie des Sang-Mêlé. Les autres années sont retournées chez eux mais comme en 6ème il y a Harry Potter, on est coincé ici.

Le bungalow d'Hadès a été placé récemment, depuis que Nico Di Angelo, mon nouveau coloc, est arrivé dans la colonie. D'ailleurs celui-ci est vraiment cool! Il est carrément le roi des fantômes, il manie le couteau super bien et il capable d'invoqué les morts! Invoqué les morts! Ce n'est pas cool ça? Non? Oui bon, c'est glauque d'avoir un fantôme comme ami, surtout si c'est Minos, l'ancien roi de Perces, mais ce n'est qu'un détail. Il est assez solitaire mais je le comprends un peu, il ne sait presque rien sur son passé et sa sœur Bianca est morte l'an dernier à cause qu'une fille, Zoé Nightsade, l'ai forcé à venir faire une quête super dangereuse. Au début Nico pensait que c'était de la faute de Percy Jackson parce qu'il avait promis de garder sa sœur en sécurité mais je pense que quand il m'en a parlé, pour me monter contre Percy j'imagine, il s'est rendu compte que c'est plus de la faute à Bianca, qui était entré dans les Chasseresse d'Artémis. Moi je pense plus que c'était de la faute à Zoé mais bon… mon opinion.

Le bungalow est presque tout en gris et noir. C'est très beau. Très propre. Il y a des têtes de morts en faux graffiti sur les murs. Ça fait un style un peu de mort parce qu'Hadès est dieu des Enfers. J'installe mes choses dans ma nouvelle maison. Je m'affale ensuite dans le lit et je fais une sieste.

Plus tard, Nico arrive dans le bungalow si joyeux que j'en ai la chair de poule.

\- C'est le match de Capture l'Étendard! Annonce-t-il

\- Capture-quoi?

\- Capture l'Étendard, explique-t-il, c'est un jeu de la mythologie Grec. Il y a deux équipes, le but est de voler le drapeau de l'autre équipe. Pas mal tous les coups sont permis. Ils ont des armures et des armes grecques pour se défendre. Ils peuvent utiliser leurs pouvoirs magiques. Moi je préfère les regarder se fracasser la gueule. C'est assez divertissant.

Je ris. C'est sûr que regarder une partie de Capture-je-sais-pas-quoi doit être drôle à regarder.

\- C'est maintenant? Demandai-je

\- Ouais vient, c'est vraiment cool. C'est presque tout le temps l'équipe de Percy qui gagne. En plus c'est Percy contre Clarisse. Les deux ennemis jurés de la colonie!

Un peu comme moi et Harry. Mais je ne veux plus être son ennemi. Je le trouve beau et attirant… en fait, je pense que je l'aime... Je fais mon possible pour attirer son attention mais la plupart du temps ça foire… Ugh, c'est compliqué.

\- Bon, ben allons-y alors! Dis-je

Nous nous dirigeons vers la forêt.

\- Je te jure, le meilleur point d'observation c'est à la cime des arbres, j'espère que tu n'as pas le vertige. Dit Nico

\- Non, j'adore être en hauteur.

Il s'arrête devant un arbre et commence à grimpé. Je fais de même. À la fin j'ai les mains toutes rouges mais la vue est incroyable. Je le vois alors. Harry. Il est dans l'équipe de Percy (l'équipe des bleus). J'ai une idée.

\- Hey Nico? Tu veux avoir une meilleure vue?

\- Eh…ouais c'est quoi ton idée?

Je lance un «accio balai». Celui-ci atterri dans la main. Nico me dévisage

\- C'est un balai magique. Il vole. Tu veux monter avec moi pour mieux voir le match?

Il me sourit.

\- Excellente idée Draco.

On se met sur le balai. Je survole l'espace de jeu quand je repaire le premier drapeau. Je continu à voler quand je vois le deuxième drapeau, juste sur une colline.

\- Mettre l'Étendard sur le poing de Zeus est la pire idée au monde.

Je ne pose pas de question. Parce que le lien se fait dans ma tête. La colline s'appelle le poing de Zeus. Et j'avoue que de mettre le drapeau tant en évidence n'est pas la meilleure idée au monde.

Le match débute. Il y a déjà des blessés et des «Apollon» viennent soigner les combattants. J'ai perdu de vu Potter. Soudain, je le vois. Il est dans un arbre. Il croise mon regard. Il me lance un regard effrayé. A-t-il peur des hauteurs? Non, quand Harry est sur son balai, il n'a pas peur. Je pense que mon vieil ennemi a peur que je fasse repérer. Je lui souris.

\- Hey Nico, on va mettre un peu de piquant dans la partie.

\- Tu as quoi derrière la tête?

\- Tu vas voir.

Je pique vers de bas et je frôle une personne rouge. Elle tombe mais elle n'a pas le temps de se relever que je suis déjà à la recherche de Percy. Il est en pleine batail avec Clarisse.

\- Hey! C'est ici que ça se passe.

Je déconcentre Clarisse en envoyant mon Patronus. Bah quoi? Sinon ça sert à quoi? Mon furet lui passe sous les jambes et elle crie. Mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. Mon Patronus change de forme. Il devint un cerf. Comme celui d'Harry. Percy, Nico et Clarisse ne savent pas ce que ça veut dire mais j'ai peur que Granger, Weasley ou autre personne de la bande à Potter le vois. Je le fait disparaître. Percy ne gratifie un pouce en l'air. Nico est mort de rire. Je me mets à rire moi aussi malgré la situation. Percy et moi partons en direction du poing de Zeus. Je m'approche de lui.

\- Je pense que ce n'est pas du jeu si je vous aide.

Percy sourit et dit :

\- Non, justement, il nous manque un joueur.

Alors je regarde Nico.

\- Tu peux jouer, laisse-moi par terre, je vais remonter dans un arbre.

Alors je le dépose par terre et je remonte en flèche aussitôt. Je me dirige vers l'arbre où Harry était. Il y est toujours d'ailleurs.

\- Hey Potter! Je suis de l'équipe maintenant!

Il me lance un regard étonné.

\- Ok… Tu me laisse monter, dit-il en désignant le balai, j'ai des super informations!

Je le laisse monter. Mon pouls s'accélère quand il met ses bras autour de ma taille. S'il vous plaît, faite qu'il ne remarque rien. D'un coup, je me sens plus calme. Wow, il y a vraiment un dieu qui a écouté ma prière silencieuse! Je retrouve Percy à l'endroit où je l'avais vu la dernière fois.

\- Ils sont tous au pied de la montagne, dit Harry, Je dirais 10. L'Étendard est protégé d'un sort je pense. Je vu des ondulations qui valide mon hypothèse mais ça pourrait être un champ magnétique. Je crois pouvoir le désamorcé.

J'acquiesce.

\- Ok, je te dépose en haut du poing de Zeus et je surveille tes arrières.

Il opine du chef.

\- Percy, distrait-les pendant ce temps. Demande Harry

Nous nous exécutons. Jackson va chercher des renforts pour distraire l'autre équipe et moi et Harry nous posons sur le poing de Zeus. Arriver en haut. Harry observe quelque secondes le drapeau. Il lance un sort qui ricoche proche de mon visage.

\- Désoler, dit-il en un hoquet

\- Ça va…je vais bien…

Il se rapproche de moi.

\- Tu crois avoir une idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire?

Je réfléchis... je lance un sort mais il rebondi aussi. Alors j'ai une idée.

\- Harry, recule toi, je vais essayer quelque chose.

Il se recule. Je lance le sort de mort vers le champ. Celui-ci explose et je me dirige et attrape le drapeau. Je le secoue au dessus de ma tête.

Harry s'avance en riant.

\- Tu as réussi!

Je lui fait un grand sourire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je m'approche aussi et je lui fait un câlin. Il se tend avant de me retourner m'enlacer aussi. Mes lèvres sont proches de celle d'Harry. Mon pouls bat la chamade dans ma poitrine. Lui n'attend pas comme moi. Il redresse la tête et m'embrasse. Ses lèvres sont si douce. La sensation est si forte. Je le prend par le cou pour approfondir le baisé. Son étreinte est plus forte dans mon dos. Nous mettons y mettons fin quand nous entendons des voix s'élever derrière nous. On se sourit. La nuit commence à se faire voir. Tout le monde crie notre victoire autour de nous.

 **À suivre...**


	3. Nico Di Angelo and the Maze

**Hey yo bande de nabot! (Oui c'est Karal qui dit ça)**

 **Disclaimer: L'univers d'Harry Potter est à J.K. Rowling et celui de Percy Jackson à Rick Riordan mais mon histoire autour est à moi.**

 **C'est le chapitre 3 de ma fic! En fait c'est aussi la fin de la première partie puisque j'ai trop écrit pour que tout rentre dans une seule fic... donc je l'ai fait en deux partie. Même peut-être trois...**

 **Je ne suis franchement pas fière de ce chapitre. Il est trop court, trop vite. Pas assez réfléchit. Mais je le met quand même en ligne pour vous!**

 **Alors désoler pour toutes les fautes pas claires que j'ai pu faire! :)**

 **IMPORTANT:**

 **SPOILER:**

 **Harry Potter 1,2,3,4,5,6,7**

 **Percy Jackson 1,2,3,4**

 **HOMOPHOBE S'ABSTENIR!**

 **Sur ce...**

 **GO!**

 **Béatrice xxx**

Pdv Nico

Je les ai vus s'embrassé mais je vais garder leur secret. Je les trouve mignons.

Je me promène dehors parce que j'ai peur. Peur de mes rêves. Percy m'a expliqué que nous, les sang-mêlé, nous ne pouvons pas avoir des rêves normaux. Parfois ils sont prémonitoires, d'autres fois des souvenirs du passé ou encore ce qui se passe ailleurs ou moment même du rêve. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mes pied me conduisent près du poing de Zeus. Soudain je m'arrête. Je sens l'odeur de mort. Je vois quelque chose. C'est une espèce de triangle pas trop claire. Je reconnais le delta, de l'alphabet grec. C'est dans une fente. Je l'effleure avec mon pouce et la marque s'illumine montrant un passage secret. Je meurs d'envie de sauter dedans mais j'ai promis à Chiron que je ne tenterai rien pour m'échapper et je n'ai aucune idée ou ce passage va me mener. Je me décide à chercher Annabeth. Elle saura surement ce que c'est.

Je me dirige vers le bungalow d'Athéna. Je rentre sans cogner. Quelques personnes me dévisagent mais je n'y prête pas attention. Annabeth lit dans son lit à côté d'une fille surement qui vient de Poudlard. Une belle sorcière aux cheveux bruns an bataille et un habit or et rouge inscrit Gryffondor dessus.

\- Annabeth? J'ai trouvé une marque étrange proche du poing de Zeus.

Elle me regarde bizarrement. Elle me dit :

\- Une marque étrange? Va falloir être plus précis

Une sorcière pouffe à côté de nous. Elle a les cheveux courts et noirs. Je lui lance un regard glacial. Elle arrête immédiatement de sourire.

\- Un delta. Dis-je

\- Merde, jura Annabeth, la marque de Dédale…

L'autre fille relève la tête de son livre.

\- Dédale? Celui qui a conçu le Labyrinthe? Avec le Minotaure?

\- Oui Hermione, dit Annabeth l'air grave, il faut aller voir Chiron. Avant, allons prévenir Percy.

Nous pénétrons dans le bungalow de Poséidon, Annabeth, Hermione et moi. Annabeth essaye de réveiller Percy mais sans succès. Il dort trop dure. Alors je le secoue, violemment. Et il se réveille en sursaut. Et Harry aussi se réveille. Merde. Ce n'est pas grave.

\- Percy, il faut qu'on parle. Nico a trouvé la marque de Dédale.

Percy, à moitié réveiller se contente de grogné un «Quoi»

Je perds patience.

\- Heille cervelle d'algue! J'ai trouvé la marque de Dédale, ne me dis pas que tu t'en fou?

\- Franchement qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire à moi? Et pour ton information, se faire réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit pour ça ce n'est pas cool.

Annabeth respire bruyamment.

\- PERSÉE JACKSON! Cri Annabeth, tu sais ce que ça veut dire? La marque de Dédale veut sûrement dire qui si Luke découvre qu'il y a une entrée rapide pour la Colonie des Sang-Mêlé, il y entra avec l'armé de Cronos au grand complet pour nous détruire! RÉFLÉCHI DES FOIS!

Je n'y avais jamais songé. Le fait que Luke puisse entrer à la Colo avec le Labyrinthe. Cette idée me terrifie.

\- Attendez, intervient Harry, Luke comment? Je connais un Luke qui est Mangemort, si ça se trouve les deux armés se sont alliés.

Il y a un silence de mort. Tout le monde regarde Harry d'un drôle d'air. Moi et Percy parce que nous avons aucune idée de ce qu'est un Mange-je-sais-pas-quoi. Annabeth et Hermione trouve l'idée absurde.

\- Castellan. Luke Castellan, déclare finalement Annabeth.

Hermione et Harry se fige d'horreur. Percy ose enfin poser la question qui nous tracasse moi et lui.

\- Eh…les gars, c'est quoi un Mangemort?

Hermione se lance dans des explications presque de tac-au-tac.

\- Un Mangemort est un serviteur de Voldemort, un mage noir puissant qui veut prendre possession du monde des sorciers. C'est ce même sorcier qui a fait la cicatrice à Harry.

Je regarde le front de l'intéresser. Et bah oui. Il y a bien y cicatrice en forme d'éclaire qui y trône.

\- C'est bien le début de la guerre alors, soupire Percy.

Eh oui, le début de la guerre…

 **Fin de la première partie.**

 **Reviews?**


End file.
